


kiss me |

by cafedreami



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaeno, Lots of kissing, M/M, and cuddles, nomin, soft, the cutest couple, they both don’t know how to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedreami/pseuds/cafedreami
Summary: “why won’t you let me kiss you?”





	1. because

jeno and jaemin always had competitions against each other. it would be something as simple as who would win a Mario Kart match first, or who could run to the other side the fastest. 

sometimes, it would be a competition on who would kiss each other first. 

jeno would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy jaemin's kisses. in fact, he thoroughly enjoyed them. he would always squirm away from jaemin's puckering kiss, but he knew that once they were in the dorm, jaemin could leave as many kisses as he pleased. 

he wanted to play a little game though. he knew straight off the bat that the competition was going to be a fun one, especially with the sparkle in jaemin's eyes. 

"why do you kiss me so much?" 

jaemin caught his gaze from his old focus on his phone, and jeno could see the surprise in the abruptness of his question. 

"well, you just have a kissable face, jeno. i can't help it." 

jeno laughed at the total lie in jaemin's answer, and he felt the bed dip as jaemin leaned closer. as jeno opened his eyes after his laughing fit, he gasped at the close proximity between him and jaemin. 

"it's true." jaemin whispered. 

he could feel jaemin's breath against his lips. most of all, he could feel his stare as jaemin glanced over every feature on his face. his face grew hot as he actively tried to cover it. 

"are you blushing?" 

jeno could practically see jaemin's smirk, and he planned on changing that. 

"i bet that you can't kiss me for a week." 

jaemin smiled at him, and if he wasn't so close to him already, he would feel the familiar sense of happiness at the sight of his smile. 

"oh really now? what makes you think that?"

jeno grinned at him. "because you love me." 

jaemin hummed. "you're right about that." and he lightly kissed the tip of jeno's nose. 

the bet hasn't started yet. he'll let that kiss slide.


	2. i

jeno knew exactly what game jaemin was playing, and he wouldn't let him win this time. 

it wasn't just a mere coincidence that jaemin suddenly turned extra clingy towards jeno, even on and off camera. jaemin always made sure to hold jeno's hand, cuddle him when he felt "cold", and give him lots of hugs and attempted kisses. 

not like jeno was enjoying the extra attention or anything..

as nct dream was getting ready to record a v-live, he couldn't help but notice the other intentions from jaemin. he turned to look at him, and jaemin wiggled his eyebrows, causing him to laugh. 

"can i sit with you, jeno?" 

jeno merely patted the seat beside him, but it seemed too suspicious on how excited jaemin looked to sit with him. he could barely protest before jaemin sat on his lap, a knowing grin on his face as jeno suffered. 

"did i tell you to sit on my lap?" 

"your lap is comfier anyway."

jeno forcibly shoved jaemin off, and jaemin sadly sat beside him with a big pout. he pretended to ignore it, while his heart ached at jaemin ever being sad. 

"..can i kiss you?"

he abruptly looked over at jaemin, and he swore he never saw him look so needy. jaemin had his puppy dog look, with twinkling but sad eyes and the cutest pout, and he felt his resistance crumble away at the edges. 

they were only two days into the bet, but jeno started the bet for one reason only, and he was determined to finish it. he almost struggled to look away from jaemin, and jaemin sighed at the obvious clarity to his answer. 

"just wait a bit, jaemin. i have a surprise for you if you win." 

"a surprise, huh?" jaemin grinned. "i guess i can live without my favorite kisses for a week."


	3. love

it was the fourth day of the bet, and jeno already knew it was going to be a bad idea when jaemin invited him into his room for a movie night. 

of course, jeno agreed though. how could he not agree to hanging out with jaemin? 

the lights were dim, and the two boys were huddled under a blanket together. jaemin had his arm loosely around jeno's waist. jeno's head was lying on his shoulder. their legs were tangled together. 

jeno was absorbed in the cartoon playing in front of him, but the nimble touch of jaemin's fingers brought him back to earth. he tried to ignore his fingers, and how he was tracing something on his arm, but it was a lost cause. the movie soon became background noise. 

"jaemin?"

the younger only hummed in response. 

"what are you doing?"

"missing you." 

jeno smiled at him. "that's not a reason, jaemin." 

despite the terrible lighting, jaemin looked like an angel. his hair was messy from laying on the bed, but it looked way too good. he felt so many emotions with him, and he wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever. 

"im serious, jeno. i miss you." 

"im right here?"

jaemin shoved him lightly. "you know what i mean, jerk." 

jeno couldn't help but smile at the effects he had on jaemin due to his teasing. "explain it to me again. i think my mind is a bit foggy."

"what i mean is.." jeno's breath halted as jaemin traced over jeno's lips with his finger. "..if there wasn't this stupid bet happening, i would be gladly kissing you until our lips are swollen."

"am i your kryptonite then?" 

jaemin smiled softly at him. "something like that."

"well, it's only three more days. then you can give me as much annoying kisses as you want."

"good. i miss your lips against mine more than anything."


	4. you

the second best thing, besides waking up to the smell of a good breakfast, was waking up to jaemin by his side. 

jeno's heart fluttered at the sight of the sleeping beauty beside him. everything about him was perfection. he could spend hours just looking at the divinity of his features. he wanted to be embraced by jaemin forever. 

his heart felt too heavy, and jeno sighed. 

to put his confused feelings into simple terms, he loved jaemin. his love for him grew and grew until it burst. every single touch left sparks that also left him on cloud nine. 

he could clearly remember the first time that jaemin kissed him. it was two years ago, at a park, and they were eating ice cream together. jeno could picture every detail about that day. he knew that in that moment, the sun had some competition with jaemin by his side. 

of course, he could also picture the devious grin on jaemin's face as he turned to look at him. 

"you have ice cream on your face."

"where?"

and jaemin had leaned in, leaving a small peck on his lips. "there."

as they both sat on the bench, breathless, they knew one thing and one thing only. 

they both wanted much more than just a peck. 

not only did he yearn to kiss him, he wanted to call jaemin his boyfriend. jeno wished to show jaemin off to the world as an amazing and talented hard worker. he also wished to show jaemin off as his. 

he knew jaemin was complicated. jaemin acted just as clingy with the others, but it left his heart warm to know that he preferred him more than anyone. 

his only wish right now, was that jaemin would feel the same.


	5. way

as jeno slowly rose from his bed, his calm attitude quickly changed at the sudden realization of the current date. 

today was the day that the bet was off. 

jeno wasn't sure what to expect. he knew jaemin would win, since he was determined to see the surprise, but he didn't know how he would react on the day that it would be over. jeno felt nervous, confused, but he could also feel that prominent rush of love for him. 

"jeno! baby!" 

..did jaemin just call him baby?

jaemin burst into jeno's room with the biggest smile on his face over the past week. jeno didn't protest as jaemin climbed onto his bed and littered his face with soft pecks and kisses. they stopped, and jeno saw the absolute adoration in jaemin's eyes, which left him weak to the knees. 

"good morning, jeno." jaemin laughed slightly. 

"you have morning breath. gross." jeno wrinkled his nose as jaemin pouted. 

"shut up, i was too excited. i missed you." 

"well, im right here." jeno hummed in content as jaemin ran his fingers through jeno's hair. 

soon, jaemin and jeno were cuddling in his bed. jaemin still played with his hair. jeno was resting on his chest. as jeno looked up to the beauty above him, he swore he saw jaemin's eyes flicker to his lips. 

"can i kiss you?" 

jeno wanted to tease him, but he knew what jaemin meant. 

even though they've been doing such couple-like things for so long, they've never properly kissed. every peck jaemin left on him could barely comprehend into words and emotions. they both wanted more, but how could they possibly do that? 

"i have a surprise for you." jeno whispered. 

jaemin nodded. "right.. the surprise."

"get ready. i want to take you somewhere." 

jaemin laughed again, and jeno couldn't help but smile with the infectious laugh of his. 

"is it a date?" 

jeno's smile grew bigger. "maybe it is."

and jaemin leaned in to give him one final kiss, though it lingered, and jeno swore he felt something in the mix.


	6. too

maybe it was the fact that they were sitting on the same bench where they had their first kiss that got him nervous. or maybe it was the fact that jaemin's hand felt perfect around his. either way, the bundle of nerves in him could never go away. 

jeno and jaemin spent hours just walking around and talking. they hadn't had a day to themselves in a while, and it felt nice to just enjoy each other's company. jeno was too nervous though, and the constant flow of the conversation turned into a comfortable silence. 

jeno suddenly took out his phone, and put on a playlist specifically for jaemin. (he doesn't need to know that). and jaemin's laugh echoed throughout the park as jeno stood up to dance. 

"jaemin?"

the younger hummed in response. "yes?"

"want to dance?" 

jaemin looked at jeno in amusement. "tempting, but i'll pass."

jeno pouted. "but jaemin! i need a dancing partner!" 

he held out his hand towards jaemin, and jaemin took it with a big smile. jeno made sure to spin jaemin as he got pulled off of the bench. the situation almost seemed magical as they both danced in the empty park. 

the laughter and teasing died down as a slow song came on shuffle. jeno and jaemin were slow dancing to the rhythm, and as jeno looked up, he locked eyes with jaemin. 

"have you ever fallen in love?" jeno whispered. 

jaemin smiled softly. "i think im in love right now."

"well, i have something to tell you." 

time seemed to stop, as they could only focus on each other and the sounds of their heartbeats. jeno saw beauty, while jaemin saw light. 

jeno paused, but at the sight of jaemin standing in front of him, he knew one thing for certain. he loved him. he wanted nothing more than to be with him. and he wouldn't trade anything in the world for times like this. times where, they knew they loved each other more than anything. 

"i love you, jaemin. ive loved you for so long." 

a pause. 

"i love you too, jeno." 

and jaemin had moved closer to jeno, so close that their noses touched. there was a hesitancy in jaemin's actions, like a simple kiss turned into something so much more, and jeno merely nodded for jaemin to seal the gap. 

a kiss could mean so many things, but to jeno and jaemin, it was filled with something that they were both craving.   

love. 

and in that moment, under the twinkling of the sky, they both knew that they loved each other. every stolen kiss was a promise that they were made to be together.


	7. much.

"jaemin!"

"yes?"

"..jaemin!" 

"yes, jeno?"

"i love you."

"i love you too, you dork."

————

a little reminder that this work can also be found on wattpad

user: heavenhansol


End file.
